Akari Snaps
by Karsten69
Summary: She was in a foul mood that morning, not being able to relax as she was ignored, made fun of and used. she has had enough and she is going to give them all a piece of her mind. little does she know that her outburst progresses things in a positive direction.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yuru Yuri nor the characters. The idea was that Akari gets comfort at home for her constant abuse. And without it she snaps, like a champagne bottle under pressure.

* * *

Akari Snaps

She was in a foul mood this morning, yesterday had been a really bad day, her lack of presence had diminished to the point where the others had begun talking behind her back, with her present. Nothing bad had really been said, but the fact that they talked about her like she wasn't there, hurt a lot. Normally on such days, her sister would comfort her, tell her that it was all right, and she would be soothed enough to greet the new day with a smile on her face. However… that evening her sister had a sleepover with Chinatsu's sister. So she sat alone in her misery and as a result, today she wasn't feeling so well.

So this morning she decided to walk to school alone, not like her friends would notice if she was there or not. Another thought that made her even more pissed off.

She went to her classroom, took a look at her ants to see if they needed anything and to help her relax. The latter unfortunately didn't work out.

Chinatsu walked in after some time, and looked astounded that Akari was already there. She wanted to ask why she wasn't with them this morning, but as one of the few, she could see how irritated the red haired girl was. And so she greeted her with a small and sober, "Morning."

Akari mumbled a similar greeting back, and continued to stare blankly into thin air. The two tsunderes entered the room arguing as always, and today… rather than try and make peace between them, it grated on Akari's mood.

"Sakurako, I told you that you should have done your homework, I mean we had a study session, so you should have studied.

"And I told you Himawari, that I don't wanna do boring stuff like that. Boob monster."

It was likely to escalate so Akari stepped in, "You both love each other, so stop it, I'm not in the mood to see you two flirt, and so you stop that right now, or get a room."

"WHAAAAT!?" It was both who shouted.

"You heard me, you both argue to avoid the truth that you care so very deeply for one another, and would like to kiss, hold hands and cuddle on cold days. Himawari-chan, why do you think Sakurako-chan keeps focusing on your boobs? It's because it's the only way she knows to get that intimate contact, she really wants." She took her seat again and looked the other way. The two were stunned, an angry Akari seemed to have that effect on people, and they were not accustomed to such a sweet girl being this mad.

* * *

The class started after that, and no one dared even look at Akari. Classes came and went until school was over and club activities had to start. She didn't really feel like going today, but she supposed she might as well get it over with. She really missed her sister today.

She and Chinatsu were the first to arrive, so she sat down as Chinatsu began to make tea.

The other two came in shortly thereafter, the tea was set on the table and Chinatsu proceeded to cling to Yui, much to the Yui's chagrin. The others began talking about the day's events, nothing of any value, really.

"Chizuru was really brutal with me today, she whacked me no less than 4 times, and she hits hard."

"If you didn't irritate her as much as you do, maybe she wouldn't need to." It was shockingly not Yui who said it, and at first Kyoko didn't believe her ears, Akari standing up to another person like that.

"Are you in a foul mood or something Akari?" She questioned, Chinatsu was about to stop her, but didn't react fast enough, to prevent the following disaster.

Akari slammed her fist into the table, hard, so hard in fact that the teacups fell over and spilled all the tea, it certainly made the other three jump in their seats, and she spoke, "Whose fault do you think it is? That I'm in such a foul mood, huh? Almost every day I get ignored, made fun of and used. And yet with each new day, I'm as super happy as can be when I meet you girls in the morning. That is because my sister comforts me after such a day has passed, especially that day I got forcibly kissed by you Chinatsu-chan, my sister had a hard time to calm me down, and tell me that everything would certainly be all right. It just so happens that yesterday evening my sister wasn't home, she had a sleepover with your sister Chinatsu-chan, so I sat alone, and cried the whole night, I didn't eat dinner, I didn't sleep, just sat in a corner and cried. So excuse me for being a little touchy today. Now that I'M talking about touchy, when are you going to stop fooling around and start to notice that you hurt the people around you, those who care for you, Kyoko-chan, you wouldn't believe how much anguish you have caused Sugiura-senpai by fooling around with other girls. You have to start taking this seriously. And you Yui-chan, you have to be more honest with what you really want, you always say you don't need anything, but I have seen those glimpses you make when your heart's desire truly shines, at least do something about it. If you will excuse me, I really need some comfort so I will head home already."

And with that, she got up, grabbed her stuff and smacked the door on her way out. The three others were visibly shaken and stunned.

"…Do any of you have ANY idea, what just happened?!" it was Kyoko who, as always, broke the silence.

"Yes, I understood all of it. I didn't know she was that perceptive though. She noticed Ayano's feelings for you Kyoko, and she even noticed the look in my eyes… something neither of you two have done." The words were spoken by the eternal tsukkomi Yui.

Chinatsu and Kyoko opened their mouth, "Ehh!?"

Kyoko went first, "What do you mean? Ayano having feelings for me, that's just ridiculous."

"Is it now? She is just really shy about it. She hides her feelings behind her aloof attitude and always calling you by your full name. I knew about it, but promised her not to tell you, since you would just tease her about it, but since Akari already spilled the beans, I guess it can't be helped."

"…So all this time… I've been hurting her feelings?" It was rare to see Kyoko this stunned, not only stunned, but also beginning to tear up just a tiny bit, "I- I need some air, excuse me for a second." She left the other two alone.

"Yui-senpai, can I ask something?"

"Yeah, what is it Chinatsu-chan?"

"What did Akari-chan mean by, what you most desire?"

"That… Ehh… Um… Don't take this the wrong way Chinatsu-chan, but I want you to not idolize me as much as you do."

"EHHH!?" She took it the wrong way, Yui saw.

"What I mean is, it's embarrassing in public." Yui blushed a deep red, and continued, "Behavior like that is meant for when we are alone…" She stopped and put a hand to her mouth, shocked that she had let that slip.

Chinatsu noticed that slip too and was filled with happiness, "Yui-senpai…"

Noting that there was nothing she could do about that slip, she might as well take the next step, "Chinatsu-chan… could I ask you to stop calling me senpai, at least when we are alone?"

Just when she was about to swear that she would, they were interrupted by Kyoko who reentered the room, "I'm back… I feel a little better now. "

"So, have you found a solution, so you know what to do when you see Ayano next time?"

"Nope, not at all." She put her hand to the top of her head and stuck out her tongue.

"You really are a moron." Normally it would only be Yui who said that, but this time she and Chinatsu told her that. They looked at each other and grinned. Kyoko didn't notice, she just scratched her neck while saying, "Ehehe."

"It's nothing to be proud of." Yui whacked her with that statement, after a quick ouch from Kyoko, Yui continued, "I mean, what are you going to do about her feelings, now that you know them? Don't tell me that you plan on doing nothing?"

"But I still have Chinatsu-ch-"

"I'm not yours Kyoko-senpai." The pink girl huffed and looked the other way, clearly offended.

"Oh, by the way, Chinatsu-chan is as of this moment mine, so hands off." Yui said, it was almost a whisper and she was bright red, so embarrassed she just wanted to slip away and never be seen again. The other two looked shocked by that statement.

Kyoko glared at Yui, first time she did something like that, "…I see what Akari meant about your desire now. Well I'm going home for now, and don't worry, I will think about what to do about Ayano." She left just like Akari had left, by smacking the door.

"…Yui-sen- Yui, I really love you." Chinatsu hugged Yui again

"Do you want to come visit me this afternoon? Nothing is going to happen here after all." She was still embarrassed.

"I would love to." The day had suddenly gotten better, only because a certain redhead had to blow off some steam. Everyone that girl had spoken to that day, all had some things to ponder.

* * *

When she got home, Akari went straight to her room or so she thought, she wasn't really paying attention since her attention was on her sister, so focused on her sister that she went into her room by mistake, went directly into the bed and only noticed the mistake when she was under the covers and looked out into the room, All those posters of her and her alone was on the walls, at first it creped her out and she felt afraid for her life, too afraid to move. But the more she thought about it, it wasn't so bad, sure it was too much, but it proved that someone loved her, she found the body pillow of herself filled with kiss marks, and blushed so deep her hair paled in comparison, "Sis… did you really think of me this way?" But her sister was not in the room, she hadn't gotten home yet, but what a surprise she would get when she got into her room.

That was what happened not many minutes later, Akane entered her room to deposit her schoolbag and to get out of her school uniform, when Akari spoke up, "Sis… welcome home."

Akane had a brief heart attack, overcome with shock as she found her beloved little sister in her bed, blushing and smiling.

"I really missed you sis… and I really need comfort right now… don't hold back, give in to your heart's desire…" Akane didn't believe her ears, but as Akari got up and hugged her real tight, she slowly gave in little by little, and after Akari gave the finishing blow, "I love you sis, even when I know you love me deeper than siblings, that's why I say, don't hold back." And so she didn't, and as such the time until dinner, and the time after that, was spent in Akane's room.

* * *

The next day, Akari had gotten her comfort, and as such was in a really good mood, just as always. She figured that the first thing she had to do was apologize for her bad behavior.

She joined the other girls that morning, she bowed and asked for forgiveness.

"It's all right, Akari-chan, because of that Yui-senpai is mine." She blushed a little, whereas Yui blushed a fevered red. Akari was also a little flustered.

Kyoko looked the other way but also said, "I guess it really was for the best, some of the things you said were spot on, even if unkindly said. If anything we should be thanking you for saying them."

Everyone looked at her when she said that, and then, "Thank you Akari/Akari-chan."

She couldn't hold back a tear of joy "Everyone…"

They continued on their way to school, at the school grounds Kyoko saw Ayano and made a beeline for her, "sorry girls, I have something to do." Was her leaving words.

They parted way with Yui as well, and went to their own classroom, there they were greeted by Himawari and Sakurako, who oddly enough were blushing and holding hands.

"Akaza-san, thank you, for yesterday, Sakurako and I have settled our differences and made peace."

"Akari-chan really is awesome."

Akari was touched again, "Himawari-chan, Sakurako-chan, thank you. And I apologize for yesterday."

"Don't mention it." They both said, "We are happy that you did."

As the class started Akari was thinking to herself, "_Perhaps speaking my mind at times isn't so bad_."


End file.
